Dead Number
by ShulkxRobin
Summary: Shulk wondering why he's receiving voicemails from Robin who is dead. [ShulkxRobin]


_Warning: Story contains out of character, boy love, and non-story related._

* * *

Shulk had in hands inside his pockets as he walked with Lucina. Both friends wondered where every smasher went. It was like they were the only two left. They figured they went on a trip or where somewhere else.

"You miss Robin so much. I can tell."

Shulk took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do. I wish I could be with him again."

Lucina patted Shulk's shoulder and nodded.

"Get some rest Shulk."

Shulk waved and turned his head to his door. He unlocked his door then turned his head.

"Oh, Luc-"

Lucina was gone. Shulk was confused. He did not even hear the door open or heard her footsteps. He shrugged and entered his room. The room felt empty. Shulk sat down on his spinning chair and stared at Robin's bed. The bed had black sheets and a bright lightning symbol on top.

"I miss him so much..."

 _RIIIIIING!_

Shulk turned his head once he heard his cell phone ringing. His eyes widened once he saw ROBIN on top of the screen. He scratched his head. Robin's phone was on his bed though and the number was not his. Shulk shrugged thinking it was a different Robin. He saw a voice message box. Out of curiosity, Shulk checked the voicemail. He put the phone on speaker. All he could hear was static.

 _"_ _Hi, this is Robin. I've been trying to contact you. This is Robin."_

Shulk's mouth dropped opened. He replayed the voicemail again. The voice sounded like Robin but it sounded eerie and chilling.

 _"_ _Hi, this is Robin. I've been trying to contact you. This is Robin."_

Shulk checked his phone and saw that the number was 000-000-0000. He raised an eyebrow. That was not Robin's number. The homs never seen this number before either. He walked over to Robin's bed and touched the button on Robin's phone. Robin's phone was still turned off. Shulk huffed thinking some prick was prank calling him. He tried calling the number back.

 _"_ _Sorry but this number is not in service. Goodbye."_

Shulk's phone hung up. He put his phone down and took a deep breath. Robin was murdered by the mechon. The homs could not remember anything. He just remembered waking up inside his room and surprisingly, everyone was gone. He figured everyone went on a trip and would be back later. His phone rang again except it was a different ringtone. Shulk covered his ears. The ringtone sounded like demonic screeching. The ringtone stopped.

 _"Hi, it's_ _Shulk! Leave a message!"_

Shulk turned his head hearing loud static and whispering. He could not understand. Another voice message was on his phone. He clicked the message.

 _"_ _Shulk! I'm trying to contact you! This is Robin!"_

Shulk growled. Whoever was pretending to be Robin was pushing his nerves. He put the phone down and took a deep breath. The phone rang again. This time, Shulk picked it up.

"Who is this!? You better have a good reason why you're pretending to be my boyfriend!"

Shulk heard nothing but static.

"Hello!? Hello!?"

Shulk was about to hang up from the long pause.

 _"…_ _n't h…g….p"_

"What?"

 _"…_ _s…t…h….p…"_

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?"

 _"_ _I said don't hang up…"_

"Who is this?"

 _"_ _Hi, this is Robin. I've been trying to contact you Shulky!"_

The voice sounded so eerie and the static was becoming louder.

"R-Robin!?"

 _"_ _Hi Shulky! I miss you! I miss you so much!"_

The tone of his voice sounded so sad.

"You can't be Robin! Robin is dead!"

 _"_ _Dead? What are you talking about?"_

"I know this is you Dark Pit and this prank is not funny! It's insulting and disrespectful!"

 _"_ _I'm not dead Shulk…."_

"Yes you are! You can't be Robin!"

 _"_ _You're the one that's dead Shulk…."_

Shulk's eyes widen in horror.

"….W-What?"

 _"_ _You and Lucina died from metal face. I'm talking to you from using Dunban's spiritual phone. He's found a way to contact the dead. Your body is inside a force field coffin. There are cords around your head to trap the spiritual energy."_

"I don't understand. Robin, I miss you..."

 _"_ _Look outside your room Shulky, is it empty?"_

Shulk turned his head and walked out of his room. He walked down the hallway but saw no one. He walked into the SmashRec center and saw no one. It was dead silent. He looked outside the window but it was pitch black. It was just a never ending of trees.

"But Lucina was here!"

 _"_ _She's dead Shulk. You're in the afterlife dimension."_

Shulk stood there in shock.

"Prove to me that you're Robin..."

 _"We shared our first kiss in Makna Forest."_

"I need more answers..."

 _"Melia slapped you once you saved her and Reyn said you were scaring her. And she said the big one is far worse."_

Shulk felt tears building up in his eyes. He was starting to believe he was actually talking to Robin. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I..."

 _"Dickson shot and betrayed you because he wanted to be a God. He was a servant to Zanza."_

"..."

 _"You thought Fiora was dead once Metal Face slashed her with his claws and you were shocked when you had to battle her..."_

"R-Robin..."

 _"Remember when you told me you supposedly died when you were four and you were a vessel? You claimed you never existed..."_

"You really are him..."

 _"Shulky...my adorable bulky boy! Shulky-bulky!_

Shulk warmly smiled.

"Will I ever get to see you again Robin?"

Robin could hear Shulk crying. His voice sounded static.

 _"You will Shulk. Soon, I'll join you in the afterlife..."_

"I love you Robin. I love you so much..."

 _"I love you too, Shulky."_

* * *

 _Author's Note: 000-000-0000 is not a real number or some people say..._


End file.
